


Maestoso

by GalaxyMafia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU, Musician!Peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMafia/pseuds/GalaxyMafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot, a reclusive musician one day gets a request to play at a bar, unknowing she is trapped in the mist of a gang war between a split mafia. Constantly wondering how the hell she got here and trying to stay alive, she (unwillingly) clings to Pearl, a mafioso who was the one that got her into all of this mess. </p><p>It's a shame that you can't play people like you can instruments.</p><p>There's now a tumblr! http://mafiagalaxy.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anacrusis

_I'm not entirely sure how the hell I ended up here, or anywhere for this matter. Walking through life, it's been a shift of sorts, like how pressing on a different part of a string makes a different tone. It always seems so simple, you wake up, play and bow for the next thing. Even if you try something different; a different instrument, a different career, a different way to cope... it still seems troubling and lonely does it not? Perhaps this requires some tuning…_

***

_Looking back on this passage fills me with dark joy, considering all that's happened. It's hard to tell whether each word was a month in this venture, or it was just some venting scrawl, not noteworthy of literal and figurative sense._

_It’s weird that I would even consider writing this, I mean I’m just a reclusive musician. I have nothing better to do than spend hours playing music and…apparently writing this. I make a bit of money on the side, whenever people want another player. Since I’m not in any quartet or groups, and I don’t really market myself, I’m just getting by. The only thing I’d really need is instrument equipment and books, so it’s fine for me._

***

It all started with a gentle knock. My eyes were hazy from staring at the lines too long, the dim apartment light blurring, as I pulled away from the piano seat, lines blurring into my vision as I heard the gentle knock. A sideway glance to the clock said two things: One, I’ve been here for much too long. Two, whoever was behind the door is at the wrong time, awake for much too long. I sighed, a quiet whisper “Who the hell is here at this hour?” to no one in particular, and hopefully not the person at the door. I can only hope it’s not some crazed murder, opening the door as my eyes started to adjust, plunging into darkness at the dreary corridor colours.

That would be the case if it wasn’t someone actually at the door, the suit she was wearing a stark contrast to the plain white walls, dimmed grey by the moonlight. She looked over the hat perched over her head, a slight smile and ominous presence. “You’re Peridot, correct?” My body immediately tensed. I didn’t do many shows, considering musicians are closely knit. “Y-Yes…?” Captain obvious over here, but it’s always good to check.

The response was a light smile and a card gingerly pressed into my hands. I slowly scanned the card, the smooth glossy paper a contrast to the usual softness of my sheet music. A private bar in town huh? “What do you need?” It seems the only thing that’s normal about the situation are my replies. “Anything for a light mood, we have a…tense crowd.” "What's it for, a funeral?" A dark joke, made darker by the chuckle from the other. "I guess you could say that... So, are you available?” I shrugged, work is work. "Deal...um..." "It's Pearl." "Peridot." The verbal contact complete with a handshake, a smile and an exhausted wave as I slowly closed the door.

***

_Heh, it was more like a deal with the Devil. If I got some rest, or if I took that engineering shit or if I was a sane person with common sense I probably wouldn’t have had to go through this... Sigh…Well she wasn’t lying._

_An anacrusis is the a part that is played before the main piece, part of the bar taken from the last line. It suits well for a prologue, a starting note, introduction._

***

And so, as doubt trembled around me, I had the wonderful reminder that this client had no idea what she was doing. Better yet, I had no idea what I was doing. Damn her vagueness, it's almost as if the encounter was dreamed. Shaking my head, I read over the card, a real one- somewhat glossed over with sweat, that pointed to a real bar. At the very least she could've said whether there were other players, or if there was a piano... Sighing, I lugged over my saxophone case, I'll just have to make do...the quiet night rustled around me, a calm before the storm.

As I softly knocked on the door, the air became stale. The card wasn’t the only thing dappled with sweat, my entire body betraying my mind with a strange wave of anxiety. What would they know anyway?! They haven’t exactly been helping me before. Ignoring my shaking, I quietly knocked on the door again, my heart racing as I closed my eyes to blind myself. The door creaked open a small bit, as I was drenched in silence, my eyes trying to find even the smallest rustle. I noticed my grip starting to shift the saxophone case.

After what seemed like an eternity, "It's all clear everyone, just the entertainment." The sudden voice startled me, along with the hushed silence of the night erupting to a regular…social situation. "Peridot right? So glad you could make it!"

With that the door swung open, and I was enclosed in a…hug? Seriously?! This is not the same ‘mysterious requester’ from last night. I contemplated my life as the saxophone case dropped with a clutter, earning awkward scrambling and a flurry of sorry’s from the previously stoic client. I just gazed on confusedly, as the case was given to me, served with a few more sorry's and strained laughter. “So…just come in!”

I left my brief daze, clearing my throat. "T-Thank you, I guess… Usually this happens more." I stuck my hand out, which was gently shaken as we both laughed a bit, trying to shove the past 5 minutes…actually all of the encounter out of my head. "I thought you said it was a tense crowd, everything seems fine to me..." I slowly walked in, scanning the area and thank goodness there's a piano. "S-So! Is anyone working with me?" Ah, subject change, helping me with staving off nervousness.

"Hmm…Well if you just want help, you just ask for it?" Pearl trailed off for a moment, like I was transparent. Nonetheless, that's a...strange reaction, usually they bark at me to get up. “Well if you have a problem, we fix it…so guess it works with that too." A small shrug, like the answer was robotic as she looked into the sea of people. “Um…thanks for the offer?” “You're helping us out, really." I clung to my saxophone case tightly, it’s a habit. I sighed, waiting for anything more… Ugh, Peridot! This isn't your time to be mingling or…whatever, you have your job to do!

I slowly walked towards the stands, Pearl getting lost talking to some random person or other. Taking a breath, I rested my saxophone case beside the piano, this is it. The job I mean, no other terrible horrible consequences of death and whatnot. I’ve always had a problem performing, just showing anything, and what’s happening, what ever it is, isn’t exactly helping.

However…it's strange, the more I played, the more relaxed I felt within this atmosphere. It was almost eerie, as if the whole room enveloped me, which…makes it the opposite of relaxed? Impossible, after all that’s happened…and all that will… I didn’t understand, I don’t understand, and I probably never will.

As I slowly finished the last part of the piece, my head was buzzing from the happy mood that swept around the place, drinking and laughing- like nothing I've ever seen before. I looked upon the crowd softly, drinking in every last drop I could as I walked over to the bar.

"Jasper, I'm telling you. They're going to be here any minute!" Remember that whole ‘relaxing atmosphere’? Forget about that, because when you see a wiry girl with a tie around her neck slammed her hands on the bar table, looking anxious, it starts to rub off on you. Granted I’ve always been anxious, I mean who wouldn’t be?

She was talking to the bartender who rolled her eyes, moving the glasses away from her. "Just shut it, Lapis." She sneered, turning towards me as the other girl gripped her hair. "A new one, huh?" “Wait…excuse me-“ “Do you want a drink or not?” I didn’t sign for this, I didn’t sign for this…oh right, I did. “Just…water?” I couldn’t tell whether she was scoffing at me or the water or whoever Lapis was, but I could tell they were staring at me, judging…. “I’m on here because someone wanted some music, so please…just let me give the damn thing so I can leave.” Blunt and defensive, it managed to get the other two exchanging glances, but I’d rather not know how weak they think of me.

"I apologize, I didn’t realise you wanted to get it over with so badly." Fantastic, my vague client is chuckling at me. "Oh great, you want to drag an innocent person down with us?!" Lapis scowled at her. Oh right, there was the whole danger thing. Yes, this sounds dangerous. "As if we'd believe you of all people." Pearl retorted defiantly, Lapis tugging at the tie on her neck. "You're probably the one getting us kill-" Jasper coughed loudly, side-eyeing both of them, like saying _Maybe it’s not a good idea to talk about a hostile situation in front of some person that got dragged into this._ However, there was a certain smirk to her face, a glint in her eyes like she’d record it if anyone did get hurt. "If you're going to argue and not fight or drink, get out."

The two stopped, anger flickering at the other. "But gotta agree with Lapis though, what's -she- doing here?" As Jasper points towards me, I start to notice how toned her arms are, somewhat disorientated at the weird talking Pearl and Lapis did. "It’s Peridot, not random person." I smirked, Lapis stifling her laughter, a slight ease in her hard anxiousness. Pearl took a slight sip from a glass, her eyes softer than I initially saw her, "I thought it'd be a nice idea to have some background noise. It gets too quiet whenever someone from Yellow comes along."

Lapis opens her mouth, but closes it quickly as she fiddles with her tie again. What's her deal with that thing? Pearl laughs a little, stroking the rim of her glass as she looks at me. "Well I can at least say you're doing your job rather well." The other two give a light nod in agreement, "I wouldn't know, I haven't performed in a few weeks, especially solo." It's rare I get complimented, so I just walk over to the facts to hide my heating face. "Actually, this is the first time I've soloed for a job, now that I think about it." Lapis mutters something, putting her head in her hands as I feel a vibration on the bar table, followed by a loud, "SO! How're we all? Haven't ripped into each other?"

A rather short girl comes by, with a cheerful expression, lacking any fact from the others. "Lapis isn't my responsibility, Amethyst." Pearl replied, looking scornfully. "C’mon, you can at least talk to her like a person." Amethyst gave a slight pout, Lapis slowly got off her chair "Fine, if you want to die be my guest." I forget about the whole ‘danger’ thing much to quickly… A fearful glanced into the crowd and she looked like she was about to walk off, only to get a tug from Amethyst, "Sorry, as much as I hate it, rules are rules." Slowly the anger subsided from her, she returned to her seat. Oh, run. "I...should probably get back on..." Ah music, avoiding confusion and possible death for as long as I've known you.

However calm or tense the previous break was, when the conductor raises their stick, it starts...wait why am I using concerto metaphors? I don't even do concertos! That aside, it wasn't exactly a stick that started this.

It was a gun.


	2. Sforzando

_Even in the sforzando of the saxophone the gunshot resounded throughout the bar. I would later find out that it’s nothing new for every other person, that the time-slowing movement of the bullets was a catalyst for something greater, the seal, the slam of concert doors and the bang of a building._  

_In reality, it lasted for less then a second. That bullet was simply the starter, the blank- if I didn’t hear a cry quickly following it. The starter for a further flurry, a concerto of corpses and triggers._

*****

I could only stand there in complete shock, the note I was playing lost in a limbo, like I was going to be if I didn’t move. A bullet scraped the brass of the saxophone, the sound making me collapse to the floor in shock. T-This is fine, I’m just…dreaming. 

Knowing my eyes would only betray my illusions, I just sat motionless, collapsed on my knees, the piano hopefully covering me from any stray bullets. I could hear a blaring through my ears, as I heard the concrete slowly get dented near me. I could hear the curses, the pleas, the screams. Reality just came knocking on my every sense, gripping onto my eyes and forcing them open, and it’s happening again. It’s my fault. I knew they’d follow me here. I knew it! I never should’ve done this! Silently crying and shaking, if any bullets passed me, it didn’t matter. I…I had this coming.

The surreal dream could only go on further, before the pounding in my head was no longer accompanied by the horrible screams. I didn’t want to see how many were dead, how many notes that were lost in the count in that same discarded piece.

But I did anyway, and they’re all dead because of me. “Because of me, because of me, because of me.”  _click_  “H-Huh?” Point blank range, looking up into a twisted smirk. Shock coursed through me with the cold metal against my back, the smoothing ice of death. I closed my trembling eyes.

_BANG_

I fell down, the blinding noise all I could hear or see. I tried to take a deep breath, realising the smell of blood and metal and smoke, just like that time. I open my eyes, feeling a steam of blood skim my arm, my eyes trailing it, turning around…

_To find another one, another body. Again and again and again._

There’s two though…as I look up. My eyes lingering on the silver gun, glistening in contrast to the smoke coming from it. It’s her, of course it would be. Of course this would happen. “Are you okay?” The voice is swallowed from the noise still pounding, my head and everything…I…

 “C-Come on…” With my head drowning in everything that’s happened, I get pulled up, and dragged, the hand anchoring me to drag further into this maelstrom. I’m getting dragged into this again, literally this time. I’m pretty sure I stepped on the body’s arm. I don’t think about how many more I would’ve. Every single sense was telling me it was wrong, it was wrong. But I didn’t listen, and every part of me is betraying me, regardless whether your life depends on it.

Because when you've just been in the middle of gunfire and about to die again, you start to freak out. At least the first time it happens... And I did. When I was out of the bar, and I was death gripped (formerly literally) by the reason I got there, I was streaming tears and shaking and murmuring. 

At least, until a gun pressed against my mouth. "I-I can't have you screaming." A deathly quiet voice, I shakily looked up, closing my mouth, filled to the brim with a pulsing burn. She looked noticeably shaken up, her formerly clean suit stained with scratches and blood, oozing from others and herself. I couldn't stop shaking, the bodily earthquake pushing me down to the floor. 

The gun's gaze faltered on me, a wince breaking it's tight grip. "I'm sorry... If anyone hears, if there's anyone left..." If? There's no one there anymore! There couldn't possibly be anyone alive...apart from me. More blood was dripping from her, a sharp pain making her grip her arm tightly. "L-Listen...I know that it's-" An open wound cut her words, making her scramble in a pocket, as I looked at the discarded gun on the floor. I could grab it, if she had a knife I would easily be quicker. Then...then I could go home, and...play more, yes. Just like...old times.

_It's fine, it's fine, it's fine._

Well it was, I grabbed the gun, but she didn't grab a weapon. She had bandages, held weakly in her hand as she tried to use one arm to bandage the other. _It’s a trick, you know they’re lying. They’ll always lie._ "C-Can you...-" “Shut up.” She was taken aback, both by the gun and the words. “You need to keep-“ “JUST SHUT UP!” Adrenaline pumping through me, I reloaded the gun. “Tell me…Tell me what’s going on right now, or I swear I’ll do it. Again.” She pressed the tape against her wound, the blood staining it as she kept her gaze. I slowly got up, fear screaming at me, don't do this. Don't fall for it again. Never help anyone. 

I walked around her, pressing the barrel to her neck, just like what happened to me. “I’d love to tell you at any time, but...if you draw any more attention, we’re going to die.” My grip faltered. “F-Fine…now tell me, why the hell would anyone go back?” She took a sharp breath, then breaking into a small chuckle, “We went back for you.” _And what an idiot you are for doing so._ “’We’?” “We’re going to have to burn the place down, but it’s not my job.” She was dancing around the subject. “Okay, let’s go for an obvious one, what the fuck are you doing? With the killing?” She touched the gun, pulling it down with force. “I’d rather fix this before you kill _me_.” I can’t get further like this… Don’t do it, don’t, don’t, don’t…

But I did, and when I held the roll and wrapped it tighter than my life could ever be, covering layer after layer until I couldn't see anymore blood. I hated it, I can't stand seeing it anymore. 

I looked down at my hands, stained with what I've done, and I blacked. I blacked because it was red, and they always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short! I'm happy to say that I plan on sticking with this, and I have a good idea on characters and plot. I didn't put as much of Peridot's snarking this chapter, because I wanted to show a bit more of what's happened to her (also because she almost died) The next chapters will explain more about Peridot, and the mafia, and will include more Pearl :^)


	3. Ritardando

_I'm...actually entirely sure how I ended up here. Deluded, I think other wise but really… how could I thought I could escape it? Every night, every day, every second and count I only delve deeper into it, deeper into the pieces- to the point where time slows, completely immersed into every little blood splatter, every scream in this twisted symphony. Ritarnado, a deathly slowing._

_I don't like sleep, I don't like resting, waiting. I loathe even blinking. It makes me brood, unknowningly lying for hours in some trashy world. Because people do brood when that happens, I'd rather brood while being productive... Because when you give anything, from your own fabrications to blood on your hands, you can get the same excuse anyway._

 

*****

 Take the thump of myself onto the floor, slipping off the 'nightmare maker' or better known, 'bed'. I could liken that to anything, be it a building crumbling, legs first and then the painful throbbing of the head, neck strain...

Wait... Oh. Right. The fucking neck strain.  _Because I had a fucking gun on my fucking neck._ Hah...haha...hahahaha...

Fuck.

A cold sweat, like before I entered that bar, the perspiration lingering on the keys of that piano, the cold flash of the metal against the nape. But it's warm. Too warm. Fuck. I can't play piano like this, _you can't play the piano because it has bloody bullet holes in it because you're a fucking idiot._

Images flash through my mind as I get up slowly, the blood rushing to my head with a thumping heartbeat. I groan my way to the kitchen, the swirling bloodstains spilling with every step I took, tears dappling the floor. 

Well perhaps it was earned, not everyday that one is so close to death...for most people at least. The medication tastes more bitter than usual, making me gag. A reflex, I'm full of those apparently. Apart from when bullets start. 

_Stop it, just stop it will you?_ Cursing my snarky attitude I dragged my resisting body to the clutter of papers. _You're doing that normal music thing you do, because you're normal, fine, finely normal...normally fine._

Not now though, not ever.

Sighing the previous form of nervousness in the bar dissipated, instead lingering over me like a ghostly shadow. Picking up some sticks, I turn to the wooden blocks laid before me. _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3_ When my eyes hazily read the paper as I hear sounds, from trills to strikes. Clef lines trapping little dots, hastily escaping in semiquavers, a tie…

I forgot to add sharps. No wonder it sounded like shit. I look around the room, walking over to the shine of the brass. Apart from some frustrating pieces, the room’s normally organised…so then why is the trumpet next to the flute? Shouldn’t the saxophone be in the middle?

_In the middle of what? A war?_ My head hastily gets numb, the gaping space burning itself into my mind. “I…suppose it’s there with of all the bodies, isn’t it?” The piano was _alright_ , a little aged, but…ah shit. I clutch my chest, trying to breathe. Why would I look for a saxophone if I feel I can’t even breathe?

_You just can’t forgive yourself, can you?_ I mean what better way to start a sobbing symphony then some bullets and corpses?

*****

“Peridot.”

“Peridot, there was a problem.”

“Peridot, we need more emergency exits.”

“Don’t you think the concrete’s a little thin?”

“They’re going to die. They’re going to die because of you.”

“You’re fired.”

 

“You’re hired.”

“What’s it for, a funeral?”

“We’re grateful.”

“Whenever she comes, people die. May as well class it up a bit.”

“Peridot.”

***** 

A set of arms lingered on me, like the hung strap of the saxophone. But…it’s warm. Too warm. I can’t pull away, it’s like a note trapped in the strings of the bars, but even then…it can’t escape. Not anymore. So…I suppose I may as let it…play out?

I’ll play the part of the crying fool. At the very least I’m not in a coffin. At the very least I can breathe…I’m grasping at straws, aren’t I? Responsibility, fuck that. But it’s all I have now. You’re in this, and this matters and you’re not going to let yourself get hurt….well anyone else, you don’t have much to live for anyway.

The source of all this decided to speak, “Peridot?” Rather than pushing her away and asking her how the hell did she break in my apartment, I just let myself linger there, “That’s…me, I think.” A sigh of relief echoed against my neck, as opposed to a gun. “Are you at the very least better?” The hands may as well have been wrapped around my neck, a laugh seeped.

“I-I’m…not on the floor fearing for my life, so I... guess it’s a step up.” Oh _wait._ “I don’t suppose you’re afraid of me?” No, I wouldn’t be afraid of a murderer in my house, of course not. “Of course I’m afraid, but that’s why I have to make sure I don’t get killed. If…you can help me that?” You dragged me into it, after all. “I…guess that’s reasonable.”

The arms started retracting, as I looked at the killer next to me, which then made me think that pulling away and asking her how the hell she broke into my apartment, “How the hell did you get here?” Pearl hummed in thought for a bit, “After you passed out,” _oh great, I actually did pass out, amazing job Peridot- passing out in front of a murderer, you’re so smart_. “I had to carry you back,” _Probably not the first time you’ve carried a body_. “I don’t suppose you’ve…come to finish the job? The killing.” I looked at her, reasonable fear in my eyes. “Would you want me to?” She smirked, “I don’t think I’m allowed to answer that question.” I’m probably dead anyway. “Well, orders are orders. So no.”

“Orders? The only reason you would follow orders involving me is to kill me,” I gasped, a wave of laughter overcoming me. She raised an eyebrow, “And why may that be?” I stared daggers into her eyes, a twisted smirk, “You really don’t ask follow-up questions, do you?” “In this business it’s best not to question things, at least openly.” A slight look of confusion placed herself on her face, then shaking her head, “No, no, you were scared. I wasn’t meant to assassinate you.” _Oh great, instead dragging me to inevitable death. Thank you for the clarification._ “So what? Am I supposed to just accept the fact that I’ve been dragged into this?!” _This can’t be happening, a rationally irrational thought._

Her voice was complacent, “I guess that depends on how difficult you wish to make this.” She stepped closer, “Currently, you have a target on yourself. What for, hasn’t been disclosed yet. So you can either run or stand around and get yourself killed. Or you can assist us, and live.” She put her hand out, smiling. “I’d  _love_ to, but I’d rather ask ‘what the hell is going on’. I wouldn’t want to make an uninformed decision, like last time, now would I?” I stayed there, as her hand retracted, shrugging. “I suppose that’s fair.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, I was going through a bit of block. I am continuing this, it's just that updates may be mixed. I actually was planning on making a Tumblr for this AU, that way you can get some sort of update. Please comment below if you want it!


	4. Accompaniment

You see, the problem with asking ‘What the fuck?!’ is that it doesn’t exactly get you anywhere. It’s not particularly productive. So after you repeatedly curse and question, you start to list the others, the normal ones, one by one. “Who are you?” “…You know that already.” A hand dismissively waved, dispelling the question. “Fine, what’s going on here?” “You’re talking to me.” She smirked as I rolled my eyes. “Clever, clever.” “I’m not fond of lying.” A small shrug. “Fine, then the whole ‘people dying’ thing. Please explain that. And the targeting thing. And did you intentionally drag me here?” I sighed, trailing off the stream of questions as I looked at her.  
  
“The…incident- that, you see, I can answer.” I raised an eyebrow, relieved of the frustration of not getting anywhere, but uneasy at…getting too far. Looking down at her hands, fiddling as if they were playing instruments of their own. I wonder if her words should be taken with a grain of salt. “It was an… attempt at diplomacy.” I flatted my face down with a glare, “Some attempt that was.”  
  
She shifts a bit, slightly wincing. “It’s hard to negotiate when you don’t know what you’re enemies hiding.” She looks away at one of the bandages on her arm, looking at my own, nodding to herself. “So what? Are you protecting me or something?” Her observing gaze lingers over me, reading over despite her attempted lax expression.  
  
“Of sorts.” “Cut the garbage, or I’ll go get myself killed again.” She jolted a bit on my reaction, “Surely you wouldn’t.” “I’m going to die anyway.” “L-Listen, we need your co-operation.” “For what?” She paused…”Well, my orders were to order you to play over there.” “I’m afraid I don’t do birthday parties or shootings.” I scoff. “I wasn’t aware you were a musician until the last few minutes. I…played it by ear, one could say.” She laughs naïvely, almost as if this wasn’t all planned in some way.  
  
…There it is again. That plain gaze, like a sword or lie detector grazing my neck, however shielded it may be. I hate honest people, because people that don’t lie hide part of the truth, weaving around little loopholes to make themselves seem better. I hate honest people, but I have to admit I am part of them.

 _*****_  
  
Now calm, at the very least enough to function, I decided to move onto the kitchen, as opposed to being collapsed on the floor in shock remembering that I was in the crossfire of a shooting, and getting crosshairs aimed at me. Sighing, surprisingly lying on the floor is very mentally draining.  
  
Funnily enough, for someone involved in an under-wraps crime organisation, Pearl was rather calm…therapeutic to my constant nerves- perhaps it’s because she’s used to it, maybe she thinks of it as my own performances. “So, you didn’t figure that I, recluse that I am, was a musician?” A raised eyebrow, “I thought your sort reside in shady bars, ones that pay well and ask no questions.” How humorous, I get paid for noise and they pay them for silence.  
  
“One’s memory fades away when you burn bridges…well bars.” She smiles, and I stiffen. “You must have terrible memory on faces- considering that the bartender knows more than I do.” A chill goes up my spine, well at least I was right. This _has_ been a long time coming. “W-Well, I suppose we’ll have to change that. Considering that you’re going to…I have no idea. Mind telling me?” And with that a sigh, “We have one common ground- everyone seems to know more than me. Here I thought that I could be trusted.” No, you can’t. “At least, among ourselves.” She grimly smirks.  
  
“Fine, and since- unlike myself- you seem to have a choice in the matter, why did you decide to take this up?” I question., “On the contrary, I didn’t.” Her voice is calm, I could actually get used to listening to it. She hums quietly, “Let’s say you had a really bad problem. One that, if you went to the police- they’d never listen, or it’s just not their responsibility, it’s not really anyone’s fault.”  
  
She shrugs, “In life, there’s always bound to be bad and good luck. Not having enough money to live or not having a house may not be your fault- but it’s something you have to deal with.” It’s…understandable so far. “But it’s your responsibility, so that means you need to take matters into your own hands, right?” Or you could run away from them, that’s what I do. “And maybe the best ways may not be the most ‘ethical’ but they get the job done. They help people. _Ai mali estremi, mali rimedi_.” She lingers on the silence, “Our leader is lovely, and unlike life, it doesn’t depend on what circumstance.”  
  
She stands up, “I believe I’ve overstayed my welcome here.” She chuckles, “I have to say, you did wonderfully.” She, along with my answers, turn away, seeing themselves to the door. _I’m so tired of just being in a daze. I’m tired of never living at the same time as everyone else._ And when I blink back into consciousness, I grab her hand. “I…don’t know what to do.” It’s a statement of fear, excitement and…any other myriad of things I’ve felt in the past couple of days. My heart seems to do it’s own terrible attempt at percussion, I feel swept away by complications, as opposed to the drag of my problems. _“Isn’t that just how_ _life is?”_  


_*****_  
  
An accompaniment is something that’s difficult in a different way than playing solo. You have to work together with someone, which is arguably harder than not. However…I always found that, into late hours of the night- it’s a shared sense of camaraderie. Perhaps it sounds nicer, despite that extra tiresome effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GalaxyMafia here! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, because it's rare that I've written such a dialogue heavy scene. Any improvements or reviews are much appreciated- especially since the next few chapters will have different interactions with several characters. Also, I now have a tumblr in the works for the AU (mafiagalaxy.tumblr.com)


	5. Countermelody

And so her hand slowly skimmed away, my eyes trailing down her damaged arm. Her eyes fell on my questioning face. “I suppose I’ll have to repeat myself.” And with that Pearl returned to clasping my hand, a piece of paper with an address smoothly written on it.   
  
“This is where we are situated.” She calmly stated, just as much as the next sentence, “And if you give this information to anyone- it can be assumed that you will be situated in a graveyard….if you’re lucky, that is.” She spoke plainly. I nodded, the paper pulsating in my palm.   
  
With that, the door softly closed.  _Oh…that just happened._ I blinked a bit…unsure what to do in the quiet. At the very least I have the scrawl of pencil on paper to keep my ears company. The silent scratch, a static-like noise contradicting the purpose- to make thoughts into something tangible.   
  
_A countermelody is always a welcome addition to a piece, despite the name. It’s meant to be an opposition, able to stand on it’s own- but it’s still tied to it’s opposed. Contrast makes a piece…well anything better. It still applies to the rules of a melody though, somewhat different to life now-_   
  
A sharp knock interrupted my mental rambles. I look to the clock out of habit, a reasonable time. The knock is syncopated, hastily played. I open the door, and it’s her…Lapis, was it? She’s clutching a bag, a nervous expression prevalent on her. I can feel the atmosphere stiffen. “Can we talk?” She’s holding the bag awkwardly, lopsided.   
  
I was hesitant on the answer, a cough coming from behind her. “Hurry it up will ya?” Lapis’ expression felled to slight frustration. “I know, Amethyst.” Amethyst raised an eyebrow, putting her finger against her neck, Lapis glaring at her, all but shoving into the door, slamming it.   
  
*****   
  
“Listen, do you even  _know_ what you’ve gotten yourself into?” She hissed. “N-No…that’s what I’m trying to find out…I guess?” A sheepish shrug, earning a sigh from her. “Listen, I know this isn’t exactly the best situation, but… you need to leave.” She grabbed my hand, the piece of paper falling out of it. “Oh, great! Of course they’re going to try drag you into this!” She exclaims, talking to herself more than me…   
  
She turns to me, “You don’t get it. No one does. That bar? That was just the beginning.” Fear is in her voice. “Wait what-?!” Fear is in mine. The bag clutters to the floor. “Dammit…I’m so sorry.” Her words are flurried, constantly at an irregular pace. It bothers me. I bend down to pick the bag up and…it’s my saxophone.   
  
I look at her, my blood going cold. “What are you here for?” The words drawl out lowly. “I…wanted to return that.” I quickly swipe up the saxophone case, glaring at her as I hold it, properly. “You said you needed to tell me something.” I set the case on a counter, opening it up to inspect any damage and are you serious- “Why the hell is there a gun here?!” It’s a regular handgun, lying underneath the horn of the brass. “Believe me, you’re going to need that.” She says bluntly. I hold it loosely, before setting it aside. She’s still fiddling with her neck as she laughs nervously. I sighed, readying myself. “Sit down, I can tell that this is going to take a while.” The words drawl out of my mouth apathetically.   
  
*****   
  
“So where are you going to start?” I ask. “Probably the beginning.” Her voice is more happy, and I start to notice that Lapis is very...temperamental. She’s constantly changing with her own thoughts, fluid as water- like she’s sneaking in her own melody as she writes her own.   
  
“You know, I’d say we started rather humbly at first.” She hums in thought, stroking the silk of the tie, around her neck, wrapping it in a bow. She does know the tie goes through the collar, right? She muses, “When people are down on their luck, they tend to flock together…kinda like crows.” Lapis’ words flow in an unsteady stream, her words quick when they gush out in thought, like she makes it up as she goes.   
  
“So it started out with Rose… I’m not sure of the details myself, when I moved here it was pretty established.” She talks calmly, closing her eyes. “But there’s disagreements. It was bound to happen, really.” She shrugs, before she hisses, “ _However,_ I tried to do what I could- going back and forth between them.” Her words get shaky. “B-But an agreement couldn’t be reached, and when you don’t give people what they want- they die.” Her words are wavering, the hand trembling over the fabric.   
  
“So they split up, but Rose…she’s weak. She can’t lead against the others. I-I’m not even sure myself. So I went to them, explaining and…” Her words dried up. “L-Lapis?” She seemed to look through me, as I try to reach a hand on her shoulder, getting it whacked away. “I’ll…I’ll show you.” Her breath seeped out, as she unravelled her ribbon. “I’ll show you why you can’t trust them.”   
  
*****   
  
My eyes widened at the unravel. Right in the centre of her neck was a thick, long gash, previously covered by the ribbon. I looked up, my eyes trying to move away from the wound, my words and my eyes on two different paths. “H…How?” “You know the answer to that question.” I can feel the sharp edge of her words, scraping by, seeing blood. “I must say if it wasn’t for the Hospital, here” She points at her throat, “would be where my tongue is.”   
  
“Either way,” she grabs the ribbon and in one fluid motion ties it to her, “This is what it means to get involved with them. The sentence hung in the air, like the pools of blood splattered- floating in the air due to suspense. She sighed, turning to the infernal door of avoided questions and even more obscured answers. “I was an idiotic with what I did, and I don’t want you to have the chance to be so reckless."

Once more, the door closed softly, leaving nothing and no one there but me and a very critical situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you guys for the views, kudos' and comments! I never would've thought the story would be this popular and it makes me happy that you like it! I'm planning on making a once a month schedule, but I waited to post this chapter just for the new episodes that were released. 
> 
> Also for those curious, Lapis' injury was an Italian Necktie (that she managed to narrowly avoid, obviously) It's a common method of torture/death used on traitors in the mafia, which I thought fit canon-Lapis' tie like a ring to a finger. 
> 
> And finally, a shameless plug to the tumblr account: mafiagalaxy.tumblr.com. If you want to ask anything about the characters or anything that hasn't been covered feel free to ask there!


End file.
